Duck in the Water
by TheStationmaster
Summary: James has to rescue Duck from the floodwater, but ends up making things a whole lot worse.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Duck in the Water" from Season 18. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a cold winter's day on the Island of Sodor. Rain had been falling all throughout the day.

Duck was at Knapford Station, when James puffed up.

James was pulling some coaches. That was his favorite job of all.

"It's too bad you got stuck with the goods train!" teased James. "I suppose someone has to pull cars!"

"I thought you pulled cars too." said Duck.

"Splendid red engines like myself, always like to pull passengers!" replied James as he puffed away, not before saying...

"The passengers like it!"

But sometimes, things always don't turn out James's way.

And on this day, it began to rain harder than before.

"Bother!" groaned James. "Who can appreciate my shiny red paint in this weather?"

There had been a lot of rain lately on Sodor, so the rivers were high.

Harold was flying over Duck's branch line, when he noticed that the track was flooded.

He went to warn Sir Topham Hatt.

Then, it happened. Duck came down the track at warp speed, and splashed right into the floodwater!

Meanwhile, James was just settling down to have a rest, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"James, you are to rescue Duck from the floodwater!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Please collect Rocky immediately."

"But I'm waiting for my next passenger train!" protested James.

"Well, hurry up! Really useful engines never argue and do as they are told! The quicker you rescue Duck, the quicker you'll be back to collect your passenger train!"

"I thought ducks liked being in water!" teased James.

" **JAMES!"** snapped Sir Topham Hatt. "Move it!"

James crossly puffed away. He didn't think collecting Rocky was a very important job,

James soon arrived to the site where Rocky was working.

"I can help rescue Duck!" said Rocky, "but you'll have to wait 'till I'm secured!"

"Nonsense!" moaned James. "The sooner we get him out, the sooner I can get back for my passenger train!"

James pulled away… before Rocky's crane arm had been secured!

"Stop James!" called Rocky. "My crane ain't secure!"

But James didn't listen.

"You're going to cause an accident!"

"It's Duck who's had the accident, not you!"

Rocky's crane arm kept swinging, but James won't stop!

Then, James saw a signal. It was yellow, meaning "slow down"

But Rocky knocked the signal down with his crane.

"What was that?" asked Rocky.

"Nothing important!" said James.

But the signal was very important _indeed_.

Soon, they arrived at the site where Duck was stuck.

"Hurry up!" called Duck. "It's very cold in here! And worse, the water has put my fire out."

James had to position Rocky in front of him for the rescue.

"I'll be glad to have my wheels back on the track again." said Duck.

"But I thought ducks like being in water!" teased James.

James thought this was very funny, even though Duck really wasn't a duck.

"Duck isn't really my real name. My real name is Montague."

Meanwhile, Oliver was coming along Duck's branch line.

But he didn't see the broken signal.

Then, there was trouble. Oliver soon noticed the rescue effort up-ahead.

The driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! Duck was now back in the water.

Luckily, no one was hurt, but James was crosser than ever.

"Why didn't you look where you were going? There was a yellow signal back there!"

"I didn't see any signal." said Oliver.

"Please get me back on the rails again!" called Duck.

Rocky began the rescue effort once more, and Oliver set off so that his driver could put up a warning flag.

But more trouble was to follow! Percy was coming up ahead!

The driver applied the brakes, but once again, it was too late! 

Once again, Duck was in the water.

Harold had saw everything from up ahead, and went to get Sir Topham Hatt.

At last, Duck was free from the water!

"Thank you Rocky!" said Duck.

"You're welcome Duck!" replied Rocky.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived with Harold.

"What has happened here?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"I'm very sorry sir." sighed Rocky. "It's my fault, I must have knocked over the signal."

"But it was an accident sir!" added in James. "However, this should be blamed on me. I was in a hurry."

Sir Topham Hatt turned to James

"I am very dissapointed in you James for being in a rush." he boomed, "but I am proud of you for admitting your mistake. However, I believe a fair punishment will be pulling Duck's goods train while his firebox dries out."

"Yes sir!" said James proudly. "I'd be happy too.

Pulling freight cars is something James doesn't like to do, but James has learned that he can't always do the jobs he likes, but he is indeed a really useful and splendid red engine.


End file.
